


you either die a hero or see yourself live long enough to become the villian

by Pamarrell



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, Just in general, M/M, Yaoi, but not in this story, gay boys, lowkey in love, that love rahighet, trigger warning-- mispronounced words
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 09:26:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8573017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pamarrell/pseuds/Pamarrell
Summary: Ron just can't get Clar's name right¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	

'CORAL! Coral hey man, what's up!?'

'U-uh.... it-it's... it's Carl. Caaaarl.'

'Oh. Sorry man, Carol of course!'

'N-no.... it's Cärl.... Like car, with an 'l'.'

'Oh right. Clar! With an L. I got you'.'

'No.. no that's not what I meant... It's Carl with an L at the end..'

'That's what I said stop messing with me Coral!' 

'R-ron... it's Carl'.'

'Casserole?'

'Carl'.'

'Clara?'

'Carl'.'

'Clarp?'

'RON! It's-- say it with me-- CAAAAAARRRRRLLL'.'

'CLAAAAARAAAAA'.'

'No, Ron man, you're giving me a migraine homie'.'

'Oh, sorry bout that Clorox.'

'You know what nevermind...'

...

 

......

 

'Hey, Rawrn'.'

'Yeah man?'

**Author's Note:**

> For my bbg, the one and lonely, Bella. 
> 
> Credits:
> 
> Bella- the concept
> 
> My mom- birthing me
> 
> My dad- ^^ Helping 
> 
> The scientist that raised me in a lab


End file.
